1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to head supports for vehicle seats and in particular it relates to a formed pillow that is adjustably and removably attachable to a seat back or headrest on a seat back whereby the head is comfortably supported for sleeping in a sitting position.
2. Background of the Invention
Passengers riding in vehicles such as cars, trains, buses and airplanes frequently desire to nap or sleep during a portion of the trip, especially when the trip is of a long duration. One of the problems in trying to nap or sleep while riding in the vehicle is attaining a comfortable position. The trunk of the body is generally well supported by the cushion and back of the seat for comfortable sitting. For sleeping the head needs to be comfortably supported as well which is an objective of the present invention.
Loose pillows have been used to provide support to the head but generally are not satisfactory. The problem with loose pillows is that they cannot be easily placed for optimum comfort and then will not stay in position.
Many of the seats (chairs) of the vehicles are reclinable and have headrests extending upward from the back of the seat. The headrest may be an extension of the back or a separate unit fastened to the back portion of the seat. The intent of the headrest, however, is not to provide comfort to an individual desiring to nap but is provided to reduce the risk of injury to the neck or spine in the event of a collision. These headrests are not in contact with the individual's head during the normal posture assumed when seated in the seat. The head is normally positioned ahead of the rest a few inches so as not to interfere with normal head movement. To engage the headrest the individual thus has to tilt the head back to an unnatural and uncomfortable position. Additionally, the headrests of this type do not provide lateral or side support.
The basic concept of a head support for sleeping is not unique to this invention. Headrests that are adaptable to bring the headrest into contact with the head are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,600,240, Suman et al and 3,948,562, Grabner et al and 4,682,817, Freber. They require headrest mounting mechanisms that pivot the headrests forward. This mechanism adds undue expense to the headrest construction and also lacks the versatility of adjusting the headrest to the height of the individual. They also do not provide for lateral support of the head. In short, they accomplish the singular benefit of bringing the headrest forward and into contact with the user's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,948, Perkey discloses an auxiliary formed pillow that is clamped between the top of the seat and the conventional headrest. This device does provide for height adjustment and depends on the special mounting mechanism of the headrest and the seat-headrest design for appropriate clamping of the auxiliary support between the seat top and the headrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,383, Earl discloses a pillow that will fully support the side of the user's head and is designed to fit onto one side or the other of the seat back. The user leans to the side with his/her head pressed against the side of the headrest. The one-sided pillow needs to be sufficiently wide to provide the necessary support. When alternative support for either side of the user's head is desired, two spaced pillows attached to a base member which in turn requires attachment means to the seat back, is employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,398, Hargrove and U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,878, Wooten disclose headrests permanently attached to a seat but having side support for the head.